


Big Bangs Theory

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho stared at his face in the mirror and wondered what he was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bangs Theory

**Author's Note:**

> this fulfills my [rainbowfilling](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com) square for "jealousy." thanks to kinoface for beta-reading, and mars for general being-there-ness. XD

Sho stared at his face in the mirror and wondered what he was missing. He was cute enough, he'd always thought--it was his job to be handsome, after all, and now that he'd regained a bit of weight he thought that in the face area he was doing especially well, speaking as objectively as he could about himself. He still worked out regularly and could lift more weight than any other member in Arashi, and his body was nothing to be ashamed of (though he would never be all that limber, which, oh well).

To be honest, though, he wasn't really looking at his face, or his body.

"Are they just too long? Jun-kun's are only slightly shorter," he said to his reflection, and tried brushing his bangs further over his eyes. Then he swept them back a bit, showing off his forehead. "I don't get it."

"What's this, there's something Sho-chan can't figure out?" Nino asked, breaking through Sho's slowly-growing sulk with his unfortunately well-timed entrances. "Maybe you need to read more newspapers," Nino continued, sitting on the counter of the vanity between Sho and the mirror and staring at Sho's face as if inspecting it for flaws.

"If newspapers are the answer, you're in the way," Sho pointed out; Nino was using Sho's daily stack for his cushion.

"Sho-chan," Nino said, "are you jealous of Jun's bangs?"

"What?" Sho spluttered. _How did Nino know!?_ "No! That's ridiculous."

"Although you're probably more jealous of the attention Jun's bangs get than the bangs themselves," Nino said, leaning back against the mirror and pulling out his phone. "Here, hold still."

"Nino, what are you--"

The flash on Nino's phone went off, and then Nino was typing away, his keyboard making little Mario sound effects as he went. Sho felt his face going all fond even as he knew Nino was probably terrorizing someone with that picture.

As if to prove it, Aiba came in next. "Sho-chan! Nino says you are feeling unloved!!!" Aiba practically leapt across the room in a single bound, buoyant on his Arashi-love, and turned Sho in his chair so he could hug him close to his bosom. "SHO-CHAN, I LOVE YOU. ALL OF ARASHI LOVES YOU."

"Thank you, Aiba-chan," Sho said over the sound of Nino's giggles, because what else could he say? He wrapped his arms around Aiba's waist and hugged him back; Aiba started scritching Sho's head like he was a dog and Nino's giggles became outright guffaws.

Sho should have predicted that that would be when Jun and Ohno would come in together, though he was surprisingly grateful for Aiba's attention meaning he couldn't actually see the look on Ohno's face while Jun fawned over him. Not that Sho blamed Jun for fawning over Ohno, or Ohno for looking at Jun like that! Sho totally understood what it was like to want to fawn over Ohno or to stare at Jun, even if he was usually in too much of a hurry, too pressed for time, to express it the same way.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jun said, amused.

Nino was still laughing too hard to answer, and Sho, pressed up against Aiba's sternum, had no room to speak, which left Aiba to answer: "Sho is doubting how cute his bangs are!! But look, look, they are so cute, right?"

Sho was abruptly thrust away from the safety of Aiba's body, and blinking up at Ohno and Jun's very different expressions of interest.

"Uh," Sho said, a little overwhelmed to have the bang connoisseurs both staring at him at once. "Hi guys."

Was there even a point in denying it? Nino had probably sent them the picture, too, but Jun and Ohno were both notoriously unlikely to check their phones if they were with each other.

"Hm," Jun said, and reached out to brush his fingers through Sho's hair, probably righting it from whatever Aiba's vigorous reassurances had done before.

"Hmmm," Ohno affirmed, brushing his knuckles against Sho's cheek, and then extending his fingers to slide his hand back through the hair just behind Sho's ears.

Several things happened at once: Sho looked up at Ohno's eyes, their gaze intent upon his face, right as Ohno's fingertips grazed against him and he shivered, the sensation intense and unexpected; a staff member knocked on the door and called out that their cars were ready; Sho got painfully, catastrophically hard, the way he hadn't since he was a hormonal teenager surrounded by attractive young people--similar to now, actually.

"We're coming!" Aiba called back to the woman at the door, but the huddle of Arashi members around Sho--Nino still on top of Sho's newspapers, Aiba supporting him from behind, and Jun and Ohno both looking at him with such undivided concentration--

"Well, _some_ of us are coming, anyway," Nino said, his eyes dark and amused and planning.

"I'm going with Sho-kun," Ohno said.

"All right," Jun agreed, then stepped back. "I'll see you tomorrow for Himitsu filming, Aiba-chan," he said, gathering up his possessions.

"Right!" Aiba said, then bounded away to his own belongings.

Nino slid off the vanity and in between Ohno and Sho, brushing against them both in really, really unnecessary ways. "Oh-chan, remember to tell your mom about that game, okay?" he said, giving Ohno a fond pat on the butt, and then, as he left, calling back to Sho, "and use protection! You don't want to get pregnant!!"

*

They held hands across the empty middle seat in the car ride on the way back to Sho's apartment. Ohno played with his fingers in a way that did not help with Sho's entirely inappropriate erection--thankfully willed down to half-mast, but he was still hoping like hell that there wouldn't be any paparazzi.

There weren't, except, of course, for Ohno's stare, which was in some ways worse; Sho could practically feel it on his face, even when he was waving his hellos to the doorman, even when he was punching in the number to his floor. 

Ohno had only let go of his hand once, so they could get out of the car without making a mess of themselves, and then had promptly taken it back, like it was only right that they walk through the halls of Sho's high-rise, two grown men with their fingers intertwined like middle-schoolers in the flush of a first crush.

(To be fair, Sho didn't let go either.)

*

Sometimes when Ohno came over, they spent the whole evening talking with the TV on in the background and Ohno showing off the catalog for a gallery show he'd just gone to, or eating take-out and working until Ohno was snoring lightly on the couch while Sho finished up his papers. 

Tonight there were no questions about what they were doing, but even though their destination was clear, they dawdled after taking off their shoes, hands still latched together while Ohno inspected the framed photographs on the wall that led, eventually, to the bedroom.

He'd seen them all before, of course, but Sho still acted as a good docent, pointing with his free hand to his sister, his mother, a whole series he'd done (amateurishly, but not too horribly--his photographs were much better than his drawings) when he'd had the rare afternoon off on one of his trips abroad.

"Sho-chan's really great," Ohno murmured, eyes sliding sideways to meet Sho's even as his head didn't move. The diminutive seemed intimate between the two of them, instead of mocking.

If they were on TV, Sho would know what to say; even if Ohno was still sometimes unpredictable, all of Arashi was used to reacting to him by now, keeping the flow going so there would never be a moment of dead air.

They weren't on TV; the air didn't feel dead at all. Sho clenched Ohno's hand in his own and kissed him, hitting Ohno's cheek at first, and then curling awkwardly around him when Ohno stubbornly refused to move, and kissed him and kissed him until Ohno's free hand gripped the back of his coat and his mouth was soft and open.

*

Ohno was always so lazy in the bedroom, but Sho didn't mind, just letting their clothes fall where they would; dry-cleaning was a luxury he was happy to be able to afford when it meant Ohno's hands never leaving his body. There was nothing to be jealous of there, with Ohno lying back on the bed before him, wanton and willing and Ohno-ishly attentive with his hands and his eyes. 

Sho opened him up with Ohno's fingers combing through his hair, Ohno's long nails scratching at his scalp. Sho grinned against Ohno's thigh and got a condom from the night table.

Ohno contorted to watch in some kind of amazing twisted-over yoga position that made Sho's eyes glaze over from the improbable possibility of _Ohno_ \--Sho fumbled the condom out of its wrapper and directly into the waste paper basket.

"I don't mind having your baby, Sho-chan," Ohno offered, shoulders shaking with mirth.

"Are you sure Jun-kun wouldn't mind?" Sho asked, grabbing another condom and getting it on successfully this time, back between Ohno's legs.

"Hm," Ohno said, a total non-answer that nonetheless turned into the best kind of blissful sigh, his eyes half-closed and face scrunched up as Sho pushed in.

*

After, their skin still damp from showering, Ohno draped himself over Sho's sloped shoulders and trailed one finger up Sho's neck, across his jaw, and then along the very edge of Sho's hairline. Sho grinned, and let Ohno do what he wanted while Sho reprogrammed his phone alarm earlier to allow Ohno time to get home before some epic radio control meet-up he had planned. 

He'd just saved the setting when he got a picture text, from Jun's number.

It was Jun, apparently also freshly-bathed, his bangs wet across his forehead. _Now you've seen them, too_ , was all the message said, and Sho couldn't help the warm feeling spreading throughout him, almost cozy.

Ohno leaned over to see the screen; Sho tilted it helpfully in his direction. "Sho-chan doesn't need to have the cutest bangs," Ohno said finally, falling back onto the pillows.

"Okay, Satoshi," Sho said, instinctively feeling what Ohno meant even if Ohno, as always, was a man of few words.

He reached over and turned out the light, and fell asleep with Ohno's fingers in his hair.


End file.
